ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman (character)
, also known as , or , also incorrectly known as Ultraman Hayata, was the first Ultra to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters until he was recalled after his battle with Zetton. He has used the name of his race as his soldier name, and is among the first five members of the Ultra Brothers. Biography Ultraman Arrival on Earth An Ultra from the Land of Light, he chased in space the monster Bemlar and the two arrived on Earth but Ultraman's spaceship accidentally crashed with a jet of Shin Hayata, a member of SSSP, and he was killed. Ultraman didn't want him to die and the two merged bodies and became one. Hayata awakened and transformed into Ultraman using the Beta Capsule, Ultraman gave him, and fought with Bemlar and destroyed his spaceship and him within it. Battle with Zetton and departure Ultraman continued to fight monsters and saved the Earth many times. One day, the alien race, Alien Zetton, arrived on Earth to conquer it. SSSP destroyed the spaceships and killed all the aliens and the final left was Zetton, who came out from the biggest spaceship and Ultraman fought him but was defeated. SSSP used Dr. Iwamoto's Anti-Gravity missile and killed Zetton but Ultraman was heavily injured. Another Ultraman from the Nebula M78, Zoffy, came to take Ultraman back to Nebula and Ultraman left his host, Shin Hayata, in order for him to live a normal life on Earth, and Ultraman left for Nebula with Zoffy. Revive! Ultraman Shortly after his defeat with Zetton, Ultraman returned back to Earth some time before Ultraseven's arrival. However, Ultraman felt a huge loss in confidence and physical strength due to his defeat at the hands of Zetton. So weak he became, the Space Patrol was saving Ultraman's life from the monsters, instead of himself saving the humans. Of course Ultraman wasn't the only one heavily affected, Hayata also was suffering, and even Arashi suggested him to take stamina drinks to recover his energy. At one point, Hayata's Ultra power senses the arrival of another invasion by the Zettonian army. Another Zetton attacked the Space Patrol's HQ, whereas at the same time another Red King was causing chaos. Luckily enough, a Pigmon communicated with Ide and told him what was bound to happen. History repeated itself and Pigmon was killed in the hands of Red King. Hayata, after watching him die, gets angry and turns into Ultraman. Ultraman defeated the evil kaiju, however, for everyone's bad luck, a huge army of monsters were reawakened. Ultraman had no choice, he took the decision of heavily absorbing the sun's energy, and managed to create various clones of himself to fight each monster at the same time. Ultraman defeated them all, but if things couldn't turn worse, a second Zetton was attacking the Space Patrol HQ, and thus Hayata was forced to fight him once again. In the epic clash between the two, Ultraman gets badly hurt, and just when he was about to be defeated by the hands of Zetton once again, Ide created a device that boosts the energy of the sun inside Ultraman. Arashi agrees and shoots at Ultraman's Color Timer the device, which grants Ultraman ultimate power, and unleashed a super-powered version of the Specium Ray at Zetton, the energy was so powerful Zetton couldn't withstand the energy, and exploded into pieces. Ultraman, finally and truly finished his mission on Earth, returned to the Land of Light. Return of Ultraman After Ultraman Jack was defeated by Alien Nackle & Black King, Jack was taken by Nackle's ships to his home planet to be decapitated, however, just before he could be killed, Ultraman and Ultraseven appear, rescue and save Jack by using the Ultra Star which revived Ultraman Jack & destroyed his ships. Jack thanked his comrades and went back to Earth. When Go was about to transform into Jack to fight a revived Zetton, The Original Ultraman talked to him telepathically of how dangerous he is. Ace After the Sacrifice of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami by Verokron Ultraman, The Ultra Brothers & their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life & Ace was asigned to protect Earth. After Ace was getting defeated by Brocken, He along with the Ultra Brothers summoned the Ultra Sign to encourage Ace to defeat Brocken. After An Ultra Sign was summoned Ace & The Ultra Brothers both saw it & went to Planet Golgotha also went with the Ultra brothers to the planet Golgatha when they arrived Ultraman asked him whats wrong. Ace said he saw The Ultra Sign & Ultraman was confused that he That Ace had Summoned the Ultra Sign. They found out that there was his name on a cross. Yapool summoned Barabas to destroy Earth & the Ultras realized it was all a trap & That Ace has to go back to Earth, but cold wind managed to get the Ultra brothers weakened. Ace wasn't allowed to go, so Ultraman decided that they should give him their powers to get Ace to Earth, but Ace wouldn't because it would kill the Ultras, so Ultraman slapped him in the Face and encouraged Ace to go back to. So the Ultra Brothers gave enough power to Ace flew back to Earth only with the Ultra Charge, but the Ultras were pulled to their crosses & were to get tied on their crosses. Ace managed to return to Earth and quickly fought Barabas into the Ultra's favor. Yapool however warned Ace had if he kills Barabas, the Ultra brothers would be killed by the entity himself. Unable to properly fight with the thought of his brothers in danger, Barabas gained the upper hand attacking Ace until Ace reverted back to his previous forms of Hokuto and Minami as Barabas returned back to Yapool, his mission a success. Ace Killer appeared and absorbed the Ultra's powers, & Took Ultraman's Specium Ray. Ace came back but had a tough battle with Ace Killer, so they give Ace their Energy from their color timers, Ace was able to defeat him with Space Q. They went back to M78 while Ace went back to Earth To Fight Barabas. When Ace summoned the Ultra Sign, He, & the Ultra Brothers flew to Earth, and we're shocked to see that Ace had turned into a Jade Statue. Alien Hipporito suddenly appeared, & they were prepared to fight, but Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman, and Zoffy in chambers while he and Seven dodged away from it. While Seven was fighting the Alien, Jack tried to get Ultraman, & Zoffy out but was trapped to after attempting to get them out with his Ultra Bracelet Later, & they were all turned to Statues. Ace "de-turn" him and the rest of Ultra Bothers and brought Father back to land of light as he gave all his energy to Ace to save him. Ultraman Story After taking the Father of Ultra back to M78 after the battle with Alien Hipporito & while Ultraman Taro fights Enmargo, Juda summons Grand King. The Ultras see him coming and lured him to another planet. While the Ultra Brothers were completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. The Mother of Ultra tells Taro this and he defeats Enmargo. He flies to the aid of his bros. Then Mother of Ultra tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so and vanish, and Taro becomes a super ultra. He soon defeats the monster and Juda vanishes. He realizes the Ultra Brothers and they return to the ultra star. Father of Ultra is recovered and they all have an inspirational conversation & Taro became a member of the Ultra Brothers. Taro Ultraman along with the Ultra brothers revived Kotaro after he died in a plane crash by Astromons. After Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa & went to the Land Of Light Ultraman, and the Ultra Brothers were waitng for Taro when He Arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monsters smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro & The Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant! After Mururoa was defeated Taro returned the Bell. Ultraman Joined the battle against Alien Temperor after visiting Earth and Taro with the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Jack fought Tyrant in Jupitor after Zoffy, The Original Ultraman & Seven were defeated. Jack got defeated & he sent the SOS but Tyrant destroyed it and went on. Leo The evil alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made a disguise out of him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra'. Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Ohtori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises "Astra", asks him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light to clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against "Astra", and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", and he fired his ray, and the fake Astra transformed back into Alien Babalou. The Ultras defeated Babalou, recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Mebius & the Ultra Brothers In 1986, Ultraman, Seven, Jack & Ace were fighting, the choju U-Killersaurus after a rough battle on the moon. When The Ultras were about to launch there rays at the enemy, Ultraman alerts them that if they fire & miss, they're rays would destroy the Earth, So The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes decided they only way to defeat the Chouju and Yapool, was to seal it in the sea with the Four Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Then 20 years later 2006, Shin Hayata has become an airport administrator of the Kobe airport and sees Mirai Hibino land in Kobe, who was looking into strange readings found in the area, and later met Mirai in person and invited him to see the rest of the Ultra Brothers, and their human host. Then when Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius Hayata and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, was defeated, and sealed in a cross of crystal. Hokuto (Ace) decided to help Mebius, but Hayata refused, but after a short while, they all agreed. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1-2 minutes with their low energy, despite this, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in glass crosses above Kobe's sea where Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaining energy from Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers, he then returned to the fight, with great courage.He managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time. U-Killersaurus and Yapool where already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed and betrayed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The powerful Chouju easily beaten down the weakened Ultras, until surprisingly, Commander Zoffy, and Ultraman Taro arrived on the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated the chouju once and for all. Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers Shin Hayata is the first of the Ultra Brothers to believe he was an Ultra, and by his faith he obtained the beta capsule, and after all the other brothers were together, they all transformed at the same time. The four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace recover the defeated Mebius and bring him back to life, and they all join Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Chimera. The eight Ultra Brothers fought without giving up until they damaged heavily the Giga Chimera, the multi-beast escaped to space, but suddenly Ultraseven fired his Eye Slugger, and Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, and the other Ultras later followed, and their beams collided with Seven's Eye Slugger, multiplying it, and they slaughtered the Giga Chimera to death. After the brothers return to Earth, Kageboshi suddenly appeared, and after menacing the brothers, they all fired their signature beams at him, destroying his reign of terror once and for all. The Ultra Brothers each returned to their human forms, and they all went happily, and Rena, Hayata's daughter, married Daigo, Ultraman Tiga's human host. In the end, all the Ultra brothers in their respective human forms, were flying in their ships, with Hayata and Fuji riding the Delta VTOL, and they all flew to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. Mebius Alien Mefilas III, the third generation of Ultraman's old sworn enemy, Alien Mefilas I came to Earth after his partners Yapool, Deathrem and Glozam were killed. Mefilas III came with his ship to Japan, and used his mind control power to turn all the population against Ultraman Mebius, and switched their minds thinking it was Mefilas III himself who was saving the world all the time. However, Ultraman, as Shin Hayata, was watching, and tried to stop Mefilas III from what he was doing, however, because Mefilas III didn't harm any humans, Ultraman couldn't fight him. Mefilas III later tries to attack GUYS, but Ultraman Mebius appears to fight him, and later Ultraman joined the fray too. Mefilas III fires a beam of electricity at Ultraman, but because Ultraman is inmune to it, Ultraman "broke" the attack. After a short but heavy battle against Mefilas III, Ultraman tells him to surrender, because he can't defeat two Ultras and GUYS, Mefilas III wisely surrenders, but promises for the second time, that he will return to fight Ultraman. Sadly, the promise was broken because Mefilas III was killed later by the evil Alien Empera. When Alien Emperor covers sun with a rock, all the Ultras Brothers used their rays to destroy the rock. Mega Monster Battle At one point, Ultraman went to a Terraformed Planet, Boris, but was overpowered and somehow petrified into a mountain side. In the series finale, when the ZAP Spacy Crew attempted to flee the planet, Ultraman subdued the the malfunction robot from Planet Pedan, allowing the team to escape as the Planet Boris was turned into nothing but a giant planet-size fireball when NSP Campanella, an artificial sun from Ultraman Dyna world crashed the planet. Never Ending Odyssey After Alien Reiblood was destroyed by EX Gomora and EX Red King his soul however wasn’t finished yet. As the ZAP SPACY was escaping Planet Hammer as it was imploding, Alien Reiblood spirit emerged from the black hole that was the planet to attempt to pull them back to their deaths. However the spirit was ultimately stopped by the combined forces of Ultraman and Ultraseven as the two ultras fired a Specium and a Wide Shot, destroying the core of Reiblood's spirit. Ultra Galaxy Legends Much later, Ultraman returned to the Land of Light and served as a high-ranking Ultra. But the revival of Belial forced him and his elite brethren to repel the renegade from claiming the Plasma Spark, only to ultimately fail. After Ultraman Belial steals the Plasma Spark, causing the Land of Light to freeze over, Both Ultraman and Seven are forced to assume their human forms due to the sharp depletion of energy on M78. When Rei and Mirai Hibino are wandering the frozen Land of Light in search of the Spark Tower, they are ambushed by Alien Shaplay and his monsters. As Seven, as Dan, rescues Rei and his capsule monsters fight off the monsters, Ultraman, as Hayata, fires at Shaplay, knocking him into a glacier and burying the alien beneath the frozen rubble. Later on, Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers inside the tower to try and get some revenge, but after Dan incapacitates him, Ultraman fires on Shaplay again, sending him over a cliff to his death. After reuniting with Taro, Taro provides them with enough energy to become their Ultra forms again to go to the Monster Graveyard and challenge Belial, eventually winning with the help of Ultraman Zero. The Revenge of Belial Sometime after the destruction of Belial, the Land of Light was attacked again by robots, after Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeated them, a piece of them was taken to the Space Garrison, where Ultraman 80 found out it was coming from another universe, Ultraman like everyone else was shocked by that fact, but Ultraman Zero decided to take the challenge and go there.To his surprise, Ultraman Belial, now known as Kaiser Belial, was the responsible, after many events, he sent an army of Darklops to attack the Land of Light, Ultraman and every other legendary hero fought against the army, and in the end they succeded in destroying it. Saga When Seven noticed that his son had traveled to another universe, the Ultra Brothers appears. The question is raised, if Zero's universe hopping was in any way related to the multiversal threat they had detected. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other mulitverses at any time before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other kaiju: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The Brothers arrived and Ultraman fought against Antlar, who swiftly destroyed him with his signature move: the Specium Ray. Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against Evil side. In the war Ultraman faced his archnemesis, Zetton. In the midst of the great battle, an unknown evil appeared and turned every Ultras alongside their allies, monsters & aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war about to end an unknown warrior appeared and faced the villain but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fall alongside other Spark Dolls. The location of his Spark Doll is in Dark Lugiel's possession. Ultraman was later Dark Lived into , a black and red version of himself. He was given to Seiichiro Isurugi along with Ultraseven. Switching between the two Ultras, Seiichiro easily defeated Ginga in their first encounter, but the second time round, Ginga defeated Seven Dark with renewed determination, purifying him and Seven's Spark Dolls. Ultraman was lived into by Chigusa Kuno to combat the threat of Super Grand King. He joined Seven and Ultraman Tiga, but the three of them were ultimately defeated while stalling Super Grand King. Ultraman was restored to his normal form after Dark Lugiel's defeat. Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ultraman was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. Ultraman's power was seen used, among them were Specium Ray against several Inpelaizers. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Appearances in other media Super Fighter Legends In this short anime movie from 1996, Ultraman and the Ultra Brothers have joined forces to fight against the evil Alien Mephilas (known as Great Emperor Mephilas in the film), who sends many monsters to attack their home planet, where other monsters live peacefully. The Ultras and monsters usually fight in a huge coliseum. However, after many monster battles, it turns out that Mephilas was innocent, and that the true cause lies in the meteor Tsuiphon, as well as a boosted Warrior Tsuiphon (taking the form of Dorako). Ultraman then partners with Mephilas and with his "Ultra Crown" (a device that allows Ultraman to transform into Super Fighter without the cost of his own life energy,) and fights against Warrior Tsuiphon. Ultraman Manga The manga set forty years after the original series, Ultraman may not be present in the story but his actions are felt through out the entire story. In this continuity, his merger with Shin Hayata bestowed the human with his own genetics granting him super strength. These abilities are later passed on his son Shinjiro Hayata, who by technicality is also Ultraman genetic son. Forms - Dark= Ultraman Dark Techniques *Specium Ray *Ultra-Attack Ray *Ultra-Slash *Slash Ray *Ultra Air Catch **Ultra Catch V2 *Flouroscope Ray *Ultra Discernment *Ultra Rings *Electricity Immunity *Ultra Psychic Powers *Air Body *Ultra Headbutting *Ultra Chop *Ultra Punch *Ultra Kick *Dive Kick *Rotate Neck Tighten *Ultra Swing *Dropped Rock *Flying Mare *Monkey Flip *Neck Hanging *Headlock *Extraordinary Jumper *Teleportation *Ultra Barrier *Ultra-Shower *Ultra V Barrier *W Beam *Red Light *Ultra-Separation *Marine Specium Ray *Ultra Paris Free *Grand Spark *Final Cross Shield *Ultra Charge *Energy Charge *Ginga Specium Ray *'Height': 40 m (the narration of the 40th episode of Ultraman Taro stats that he is 53 m) *'Weight': 35,000 t (Earth gravitation) *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jump Ceiling': 800 meters (2,600 ft) *'Running Speed': 450 kilometers per hour (280 miles per hour) *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots (230 miles per hour) *'Physical Strength': Though never precisely measured in the stories, it is presumed to be enough vast. He is capable of lifting a 100,000-ton tanker, and bench-pressing 200,000 tonnes, however he could not lift the monster Skydon (although this was due to story constraints). }} Spark Doll Ultraman became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Ultraseven, and were eventually given to Alien Nackle Gray, who passed them onto Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father. This Spark Doll has been used on two (ending of Ep 8 and starting of Ep 9 are considered as one occasion) occasions by two people: *In episode 8's (Ginga Spark Stolen) ending, when Seiichiro uses it to ambush Ginga. The doll was Dark Lived into Ultraman Dark. *In episode 9 (The Jet Black Ultra Brothers), in a rematch with Ginga. Seiichiro swapped it out for Ultraseven Dark after Jean Nine's arrival. *In episode 10 (Darkness and Light), where Chigusa Kuno Ultra lives into Ultraman to stop Super Grand King alongside Ultraman Tiga and Ultraseven. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ultraman is voiced by , , , and . In Ultraman Graffiti, he is voiced by and in Ultraman: Super Fighter Legends by . His suit actors are , and . Notes *Ultraman was originally going to be in an Ultra Q episode, where he was going to be an alien villain, instead of a superhero. *Ultraman was originally going to be a bird like alien monster named Bemlar. Due to the fear that children wouldn't know who to cheer for, they turned Ultraman into a more humanoid alien. The name for the Bird man was given to Bemlar while it's design would be sold to Toho and be incorporated into the popular monster . *Ultraman's design is a combination of his last Prototype Redman and the classic 'Grey Alien' appearance. **Also Eiji Tsubarya's original intention for Ultraman's appearance was for the silver parts to represent space metal and the red parts to represent organic parts. This design was later used in 2004 for Ultraman the Next. *In the Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers movie, a costume similar to Ultraman's A-Type costume was made as a tribute, and for the anniversary. *The short part of Alien Mephilas' electric beam attack against Ultraman in the Ultraman Mebius series was a tribute to Ultraman's battle with Neronga, whose electric attacks were immune to Ultraman. *The suit in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers suit was reused for Ultraman's appearance in The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. *In the video game '' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'', one of Ben's aliens, Waybig, uses a Specium Ray-like power against Evil Waybig in the final level. Not only that, Waybig was inspired by Ultraman. *While Seven is considered the first Ultra to have family confirmed, in the 1999 OVA, Ultraman Graffiti, Ultraman has a wife and two children. They are not considered canon **His son is named Ultraboy McGune **His daughter is named Ultragirl Mel **His wife is named Ultrawoman Meg. *His Ultraman Kids counterpart is Maa. *In concept designs, he was known as WoO, Bemlar, and Redman. *Ultraman's fight with Alien Baltan is one of the few times his Color Timer did not blink. *In Ultraman's first few fights, when Hayata summoned him, his rise was different, originally getting a beam of light to wrap around him to lead to his rise. In later instances, this was dropped due to budget and just utilized a flashing light and then Ultraman rising. *Ultraman is very closely related to the series, Urusei Yatsura, as not only has he and his kaiju co-stars made numerous cameos, but Lum refers to a "Nebula were people have beeping things on their chest". This was done a lot in the series, as Kitty Films, the company animating the Urusei Yatsura episodes and movies, were big fans of Kaiju and Tokutatsu in general, so it was not uncommon for Ultraman and to appear in the same scene together. **However, Ultraman is one of the longest running background characters to appear in Urusei Yatsura, appearing in episode 2, all the way to the final episode, episode 195, as one of the many people Cherry Sakura invited to the grand finale. *A common way of reference to Ultraman in the anime media is for characters to place spoons over their eyes. *Animal Planet's TurtleMan (Ernie Brown Jr.) is a huge fan of Ultraman shows. *When Ultraman Dark was first seen, he was mistaken for stageshow Ultra Ultraman Geist. *In the original suit, normally called the A type, used for the first fourteen episodes of the series, Ultraman had a moving mouth that was barely able to move and was hardly noticed. At one point in the planning stage, he was ment to spit fire from his mouth. *In Ultraman Ginga he was the only ultra that was turned dark by the Dark/Dark Dummy Spark that did not retain his normal Color Timer/Beam Lamp color. *Like some of the iconic kaijus like Godzilla and Gamera, Ultraman has made a few cameo appearances in Akira Toriyama's manga, Dr. Slump. *Through the years in succesion of the series, Ultraman since then inspired many counterparts of himself from properties of different studio companies, this heavily includes Toho's Redman, Greenman and most notably Jet Jaguar and Zone Fighter. *Super Fighter Legends in itself seems to draw elements from Japan's popular anime, Dragon Ball, with Ultraman being a counterpart of Son Goku. The Coliseum is also a counterpart of DB's World Martial Arts Tournament and Super Fighter versions of Ultras being similar to Son Goku's Super Saiyan form.